I'll Love You Forever
by Fate's Princess
Summary: Song Fic. Usagi finally realizes how much she loves Seiya. What will she do?...Jumping off a balcony? WHAT?.. and wheres seiya? .. read for more [complete]


**Note from the Author:**

Hi everyone! This is my first fic... a song one -. Its Jessica Simpson's song "I wanna love you forever." I think it came out pretty well, but please let me know.

Hope you like it.

**I'll love you forever...**

Now past the midnight hour.. she sat alone on her bed wrapped in her pink silk sheets. The soft moon light shone through her open window. Her long blonde locks appeared to glow a pale white color as they streamed in the gentle wind. They cascaded down her back and ran off her bare shoulder onto the icy floor. The radiance her soft skin gave off almost seemed supernatural. Her beauty was more than words can express. Her bright blue eyes were now a dimmer shade. They gave off hint of sorrow, of depression, of regret. The dark sky was beautiful tonight. All the bright stars could be seen perfectly. It seemed as if the stars were under the spell of the enchanted full moon. She turned and looked out towards the sky, looking at the brightest star of them all. She blinked and a single crystal tear shone from the moonlight as it ran down her cheeks and died by her lips. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Seiya..."

_You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it too I know you do  
I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees_

"My shining star...where are you now? How is everything doing? Do you miss me as much as I miss you? Do you long for me too?" Usagi screamed out her window to the stars. Its been over two years since she and the sailor solders fought Galaxia and freed all the star seeds. There was one star she just couldn't let go of. Seiya, her fighter, her light of hope. After he left, emotions started to rush through her, and she realized, she's nothing without him by her side. He was no longer here to comfort her when she was down. He wasn't here to hold her tight and tell her it would be alright. He wasn't here to kiss away her tears. He wasn't here to bring a smile back to her face and restore the playful shine of her crystal eyes. He wasn't here because she drove him away. Blinded by the chains of destiny, how could she have been so dumb was all she thought of.

_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I wanna love you forever_

"My Odango, how are you doing? Does he make you happy, does he bring a smile to your face? Oh how I miss you, and I wonder if you miss me too. All I ever wanted was your happiness even though it tore my heart in two..." Seiya said as he looked at a distant star from the balcony of his room. He did this often now... everynight he could be seen on his balcony talking to the air. Everyone worried about him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was his shining star, Usagi. The only one he wanted, the only one he couldn't have. His ebony hair shone blue in the moon light. Tied back at the nape of his neck into a neat pony tale, it waved in the gentle wind. A single tear streamed down his cheek as he whispered, "Odango, don't you know I...I love you.."

_My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
And that would do  
I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fail  
Be at the mercy of a man,I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are_

Usagi walked over to the edge of her balcony. She took one last look around her and whispered, "Im sorry everyone, but I cant take it anymore..." Across town the priestess known as Rei awoke from her sleep. She was covered in sweat and her eyes full of tears. Her expression was one of fear. "Usagi..." ... she got up from her bed and ran to her princesses house.. "no.." she whispered as more tears escaped her eyes. Usagi grew closer to the edge and closed her eyes. She let the wind carry her soul and wipe her tears. For the first time in years, a smile could be seen on her soft expression. She floated in the air, darkness surrounding her... her eyes still closed. Rei raced to her house, as she turned the corner she was shocked by what she saw. "USAGI!" she screamed for her life... but it was too late. "Why..." Rei closed her eyes at the scene before her.

_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I wanna love you forever_

Seiya leaned against the edge of his balcony. "Odango, why? Why did you do this to me. All I ever wanted was to be with you. I cant take this pain anymore, I cant hide it anymore. I cant go on without you." Seiya closed his eyes and let all the beautiful memories of their time together wash through him. Tears of longing could be seen forming. "My star, please guide me.." he whispered towards the sky. Soon he too was covered in a soft darkness. Star maker and healer ran through the halls of the palace as they felt something was wrong. All of a sudden they felt a wave pass through them. They both stopped in shock, eyes wide. "Oh no..." spoke maker. "Seiya.." healer whispered. They spotted their princess...and ran towards her. Her expression was dreadful. Bright ruby eyes where dull and wide from shock. "My starlights," she soke, "Im afraid we're too late." Tears started to form in all their eyes at the thought of their starlight. "Sieya... why?" they whispered in unison.

_Bridge:  
In my life I've learned that heaven never waits  
Let's take this now before it's gone  
like yesterday  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
That I would ever wanna be no  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
Loving me..I'm gonna Love_

"Seiya..." Usagi whispered opening her eyes to find the darkness surrounding her. Then all of a sudden, she saw a bright light coming towards her. It was full of warmth and love, she couldn't help but to cry tears of happiness. "Odango.." said the bright light. "Don't cry anymore, im here now," Seiya embraced her in a warm hug and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. " Seiya.." she spoke again "I want to be with you forever! I want you to love me, I want to love you. Im sorry for being so blind." Seiya looked down at her and only smiled, "Its okay, I'll never leave you again." They shared a long passionate kiss. Strong emotions swept over both of them, never had they felt something so strong. They broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. Finally they were both happy, they were together, that's all that mattered to them.

_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I wanna love you forever_

Back on earth and on the foreign planet, grief filled the air. The scouts of earth where united at the temple, all crying their eyes out. The only thing that could be heard in-between sobs was .."Why.." "My scouts..." They all looked up and saw a warm white light. "Please don't cry over me, I'm happy now. Im with the one I love. You are all free to do with your lives as you wish. But please don't cry, I'll always be with you." spoke the familiar voice. Then they all new. They new why. Soft smiles appeared on their faces as their expressions changed from those of sorrow to understanding. "Usagi.." Rei spoke, "We'll never forget you.." she smiled as a tear ran down her face to her soft smile. Usagi smiled and said, "And neither will I. See you in another lifetime my friends." The soft white light started to fade away. Somehow they all new, it wasn't the end..only the beginning.

"Seiya...," Usagi whispered."Usagi."" I'll love you forever." "As will I."


End file.
